This invention relates to a parachute. More specifically it relates to a method for constructing a parachute and the parachute constructed by this method, wherein the parachute can be constructed quickly and at low cost.
Parachutes are well known in the art for slowing the decent of object through the atmosphere, typically objects released from aircraft. Known parachutes typically comprise a plurality of gores connected between a plurality of radials. Each radial is then connected to a line secured to the object. These parachutes are costly as the connections between each gore and radial are time consuming. Further, connecting all the gores and radials is complicated by the bulkiness of the parachute as it is built by successively connecting more gores and radials.
The known parachute construction is based on the use of woven fabric-type materials. Inexpensive non-woven fabrics and films cannot be used in the same manner as woven materials. This keeps the costs high when using non-woven materials for parachute construction.
Clearly, then, there is a longfelt need for a low cost parachute that does not require the costly and time consuming construction of known parachutes and can be constructed with low cost materials.
The present invention broadly comprises a method for the construction of a parachute, and parachutes made by that method. The parachute comprises a plurality of gores. At least one of the gores comprises an inflation pocket.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a parachute that can be manufactured quickly and inexpensively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a parachute than can be constructed with inexpensive non-woven fabrics or films.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention in view of the drawings and claims.